When Winter Became Spring
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Eren is the daughter of the blacksmith Grisha Jaeger and his wife Carla. One day, during the annual betrothal ceremony, the King and Queen show up with their son, Prince Levi. He chooses her to be his possible bride and Eren moves to the palace with the royal family. Eventually she begins to see him in a different light. Is she falling for the prince? FEM!Eren x Prince!Levi
1. Eren Jaeger

**Not more Attack on Titan (they grumbled). Yes sorry, I keep getting ideas for AoT and I can't stop them. This is a completely new idea that I wanted to try out and see what people's read on it was. I have much more to tell besides this, which I eventually will post. I'm still writing on it though (Already up to like 20+ pages in Microsoft Word). Anyways, just read and tell me your thoughts. The rest will be posted once I'm feeling more comfortable with my progress and where the story is headed.**

 **Full Summary: **

**Eren is the daughter of the prestigious blacksmith Grisha Jaeger and his wife Carla. One day, during the annual betrothal ceremony, the King and Queen show up with their son, Prince Levi who has been dragged about the country in search of a suitable bride. And observing Eren for a bit, he chooses her as a possible wife. She is then forced to abandon her family to move into the palace so that the two might get to know one another so Levi can decide whether or not to marry her. She is one of twelve other women. She is stubborn and annoying to him but he remains intrigued. Eren sees nothing but a cold and callous man until one day she gets to peer below his rough exterior. Her feelings change and suddenly she sees him as the lonely man he is and her heart hurts for him… or perhaps she is falling for the handsome Prince? Only time would tell.**

 **WARNINGS : FEM!Eren x Prince!Levi for starters, there will be some violence, some language, other possible genderbends (still debating), maybe some lime in later chapters?, some characters will be [possibly _very_ ] OOC (Carla and Grisha are prime examples) - that's all I have for now, may add to later.**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me :)**

* * *

"Eren! Get up! It's half past noon already!"

With a groan, the brunette turned in bed. Mentally she knew that ignoring her mother's calls would ultimately lead to her being dragged from her bed chambers... but the mere thought of rising from the comfort of her warm sheets was a dreary one.

Carla's voice had grown closer, "Must I retrieve you _again_ , child?"

She gave another groan, "Not a child anymore! I turned 18 last week!"

"Then stop acting like a child," came the blatant retort, "and go help your father in the shop!"

Well at least she wasn't being awoken for more of her mother's 'lessons'. Eren sat up in bed and stretched. She was quick to tame her unruly brown locks with her hairbrush, already having known they would be a mess; as they always were. The crisp summer light poured in through her window brilliantly, bringing a content smile to her face.

In minutes, she was dressed in baggy brown slacks and her tan peasant top. Eren gave a yawn as she finally emerged from her bed chambers and started down the stairs.

"I was wondering how long it would take," her mother called, which was no doubt accompanied by a roll of her eyes.

Eren entered the kitchen with a sheepish smile, "Ehh you worry too much, mother."

Carla raised a brow, "Well heaven forbid one of us worry around here." The older woman handed her a small basket with freshly baked rolls, "Take these to your father, he hasn't come in for lunch yet so he's probably forgotten again."

"Yes ma'am," she responded with faked elegance which earned her a small laugh. As she walked out of the door, Carla called once more to her.

"Also remind the man that I will be busy the rest of the afternoon baking for Mr. Ackerman's birthday tomorrow!"

"Hophay," she called back through the roll in her mouth.

The day was overall perfect - a bright sun shone overhead with very few clouds. And despite the typical heat of summer, there was a fair breeze keeping everything relatively cool. It was the time of year where Eren found herself incredibly thankful for the bountiful trees they had that provided ample shade during the hottest point of the year. But then they were surrounded by open fields which helped the winds blow through.

With her father working as a blacksmith, any fresh air was appreciated.

Eren entered the shop with limited grace, the swinging half door at the entrance always seeming to trip her up. "Hey," she yelled, "come get lunch before I eat it all!"

Grisha appeared rather quickly from the back of the shop, probably having come from the bellows or his grindstone. Per usual, his apron was covered with soot and dirt; but like a true blacksmith, as were his hands. "Your mother sent you out here?"

She nodded and readied a roll for him to eat.

He hummed with thought, "I thought she would be preparing you for the Betrothal Ceremony given how close it is." Vaguely, he realized how quickly time had flown by, only a week left.

A humorless chuckle emerged from her, "Oh no, that'll probably be tomorrow. And all the days following.."

"She just wants you to be at your best in case a handsome suitor chooses you as his bride," he said gently, "and frankly, so do I. Smithing is not a woman's career, Eren. You wouldn't be able take my place, so getting married is the best thing for you."

Her shoulders dropped a bit, "I know…"

The father frowned a bit and wiped his hands. He then took her chin in his hand and lifted it to face him. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Eren. You have an unbreakable spirit within you with fierce determination that should intrigue any good man. And while I'm very proud of your abilities here in the shop, as well as your hand at swordplay… there's much more I wish for you than to just be here the rest of your days. You understand that, don't you?"

Eren offered him a small smile, "You know I do, daddy."

He returned it, "Then also understand that your mother wants the exact same for you. Neither of us had anything for our futures besides what was passed on from our parents. We both feel that you can do much more in this world besides be a baker or a blacksmith. Which is why your mother so desperately prepares you every year for the Betrothal Ceremony. One of these times there will come a handsome man who chooses you and sweeps you off your feet. I.. dream of the day I can see you settled happily with a family of your own."

She reached up to hold his hand which had moved to her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears but she wasn't even very sure of the cause.

Grisha gave a low chuckle before snatching the roll she had prepared him and gobbling it down. "Now, a new request was sent in and I want you to make it," he declared. The man gave a hearty laugh at the excitement that lit up his daughter's face. "It's for a very high ranking client, so be sure to give them your finest work, alright?"

She beamed at him and brought him in for a tight hug, "Thank you! I'll start right away! Did they have any special requests?"

His brow furrowed with thought, "I don't believe so, just for it to be perfectly balanced and for it to be usable. It won't be for decoration."

"So durable yet elegant?"

He nodded to her.

Eren put a thumb to her lip, "Hmmm.. think I've got it. Do we have any gemstones left from Lord Erwin's order?"

Her father gave a vague gesture, "I believe there was an odd one or two hanging around still.. you'll probably find them faster than I."

"You know I will," she called back.

Grisha merely chuckled at her antics. Even though he knew he would have to claim craftsmanship over the blade, it made it worth it to see his daughter so eccentric about something. Something occurred to him just as he was about to bite into another roll. "Oi, Eren," he yelled, "did you tie up your hair? Your mother would hang me if it all burnt off this close to the Ceremony."

She reemerged from the back of the shop just long enough to grab her red hair tie that always hung by the door. Then she was quickly off back to her work.

* * *

Grisha held the newly finished blade in his hands and eyed it with scrutiny. It truly was a thing of beauty, he had no doubt his customer would be pleased. He looked up to his daughter who stood nearby, looking at him expectantly.

"You've really outdone yourself… and me this time," he conceded with a smile.

She flushed a bit with a wide smile at his response.

He held it out to check its balance and was unsurprised to find it perfectly done. The edges were sharpened finely, the blade itself came to a perfect point that would no doubt do ghastly damage were it wielded. The hilt of the sword was perhaps the most magnificent. The cross-guard resembled tree roots in the way it curved, but of course not so much that it would interfere with use of the blade. The grip was sturdy with fine leather wrappings. Then there was the ornate pommel that held an elegant sapphire. When held in the light, the metal of the blade emitted an almost other worldly glow - almost as if it were enchanted.

He couldn't help but think of what a shame it would be to see it go.

Eren shuffled shyly, "So when are we expecting your client to come get it? I.. I wanna be present if I'm allowed to be."

The man considered her for a moment. "I'm anticipating they will come today to get it, though it could be tomorrow. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you around in the shop when they arrive. Though if they come tomorrow then I can't guarantee anything as your mother was adamant with me that tomorrow is all preparation for the Betrothal Ceremony. It is just a day away now, after all."

And so it was decided. Eren decided to do more 'womanly' chores around the shop, like cleaning and generally dusting things off. Grisha, meanwhile, was busy at the grindstone. It couldn't have been much more than an hour when Eren picked up on the sound of an approaching carriage.

She quickly finished her cleaning and went to alert her father.

Grisha cleaned himself up as the approaching carriage arrived.

The door to the shop was opened by a tall and thin man who held it open for a shorter man that came in immediately after.

Eren gaped at the shorter man. The golden crown on his head and cape on his back were clear indicators of high class. He had short black hair with an undercut and sharp gray eyes that seemed to piece into her very being. A shiver went down her back as he locked eyes with her.

"Welcome, Your Grace," Grisha said with a low bow. He then presented the sword to the man, handle pointed out, "Here is your sword."

His stormy eyes narrowed as he drew the blade with an audible and satisfying schwing.

She felt her heart rate intensify as he inspected it with heavy scrutiny.

He nodded to himself, "I'm glad to see it's not utter garbage, I haven't been disappointed." His eyes flickered over to her, "Not in the slightest."

Eren was grounded by the look he had given her. It was as though he was more pleased with seeing _her_ than he was the sword. But that couldn't be true.

The man took the scabbard and sheathed the blade within it, taking a moment to appreciate the fine detailing on it. He glanced over at Eren one last time before turning to leave, "Eld, pay the man in full."

"Yes, my Prince," the blonde haired butler replied respectfully. He then offered a hefty bag of coins to Grisha, "Your payment, as promised."

Her father accepted it wordlessly. "I'm glad His Majesty is pleased with the blade, if he has any other requests of me, I will see them through for half the price."

Eld nodded, "I shall inform my lord as such. Good day, sir." With that, he turned and closed the carriage door and then got up on front and whipped the horses into motion.

When she was sure they were out of hearing range, Eren gawked at her father, " _Prince!?_ As in Prince Levi?!"

Grisha appeared confused by her outburst, "Yes. I told you the client was high class…"

"You didn't say it was the Prince!" She turned around quickly to hide her expression from him, "He was looking at me weird.."

"He's probably not seen many women in a shirt and slacks," he remarked, no doubt with a smirk. "I do wonder if he'll be present for the Betrothal Ceremony, how interesting that would be."

Eren scoffed, "Like that high class, pompous jerk would choose a country girl. He wouldn't be able to handle one."

"Eren, that's the Prince you're talking about," Grisha chastised.

She gave an indignant huff, "He said he was glad it wasn't _garbage_! Like it could even be compared with such lowly things! They're all the same; spoiled rotten and filthy rich. Must think the world revolves around them as well."

He came up beside her and gave her a nudge, "How would you know? You've never really met any of the higher class, besides just now. You can't judge a book by its cover, Eren. You'll live a long and hard life until you learn that."

"Let's just say this book has its contents on the cover," she replied heatedly, "and it's innards are only a half a page long. I only judge books by their covers when I know what to expect from them."

Grisha merely sighed wearily, knowing he wasn't going to get his point across.

* * *

 **And here we have Chapter 1 :) I hope you have enjoyed, I will update this eventually (not promising it will be soon). I don't usually enjoy Fem!Eren but I did it for a reason. R &R if you would like!**

 **~Ghosties**


	2. The Ceremony

**Decided to go ahead and post the second chapter so we have more than that boring introductory chapter. This will give you a better feel for the mood and such of this story.**

 **WARNINGS : FEM!Eren x Prince!Levi for starters, there will be some violence, some language, other possible genderbends (still debating), maybe some lime in later chapters?, some characters will be [possibly _very_ ] OOC (Carla and Grisha are prime examples) - that's all I have for now, may add to later.**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me :)**

* * *

The brunette grew annoyed as her mother kept fidgeting with the collar of her dress. "Mom, stop it's fine," she eventually said.

Carla halted in her movements and glanced nervously out of the carriage window. "I just want to make sure you look your best," she murmured.

Eren gave her a small smile as she leaned forward to place a hand over her mother's, "And I appreciate it, really, but I honestly don't think the collar will be like you remember considering how long it has sat in your closet."

The other woman huffed, "It's not like I asked it to get worn down by time.."

She laughed a bit at the response.

"This is why we need a driver," Grisha called from out front, "so I can hear all the conversations that leave my two favorite ladies a giggling mess."

"Some talks are not for a man's ears, darling," Carla said, offering her daughter a sly grin.

Eren merely smiled innocently. "Whatever are you talking about mother?"

They shared a short laugh.

"In any case, we are nearly there, there sure are a lot of carriages there already."

Secretly, such knowledge made Eren optimistic. If there were a lot of choices, then surely she wouldn't be picked. She wasn't unattractive by any means but she had a rebellious and unladylike side that turned many suitors away. It irritated her that many of the men that came to the Ceremony had it in their heads that women were property, not partners.

Her thoughts were broken by the carriage lurching to a halt.

Carla reached over to cup her cheek tenderly with a gentle look, "This will be the year, Eren. I can feel it."

Not knowing what to say, she merely offered a weak smile in return.

The complex that the Betrothal Ceremony took place in wasn't grand by any means, at least not in comparison to the country homes that some Lords owned in the area. It was, simply put, a huge barn that didn't look like a barn. Rather than hay and animals, chairs and tables were found. Rather than a loft, a stage. Rather than finding the colors red and brown, there was an overwhelming amount of white. It was a boring yet oddly elegant structure.

Per the usual routine, Eren was escorted behind the stage area, which was closed off by large curtains, and lined up in preparation for the presentation of the brides. Why they couldn't just refer to it as, 'Here are unmarried women, pick who you like as they stand in a line', she'd never know.

Peering around at some of the other women and girls that had gathered, she only found a few repeats. Some got betrothed to men in everyday life and wouldn't show, others have up if they became too old, while many were chosen as brides by men who hardly knew them. The whole thing was idiotic and reeked of objectification.

She dutifully straightened her dress, knowing her mother would hang her should she come out looking less than perfect. Her hair had been pressed after her bath that morning and hung relatively straight, her bangs framing her face and bringing out what some said was her finest attribute: her ocean colored eyes. The dress she wore was one of her mother's finest ones, and while it was simple, it was elegant. The blue green of the dress helped bring out her eyes and contrasted nicely with her long brown hair - as her mother would've claimed.

"Here again, Jaeger?"

She gave a sigh as she turned with distaste, "I could ask you the same, Ymir. What, did that Lord figure out what a handful you are?"

Ymir smirked, "Some men can't handle exotic creatures like myself."

The brunette let out a fake gag at her words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lord and Ladies," someone cried into the room, "welcome to this year's Betrothal Ceremony!"

There were polite claps from the audience, who sounded much larger than Eren had anticipated. It would seem there were many bachelors seeking housewives.

"Before we begin with the presentation of this year's ladies, we wish to welcome not only Lord Dok from Trost, but also our esteemed guests: the King, Queen and their son, Prince Levi!"

Eren rolled her eyes as many of the girls straightened and began whispering to one another. Mentally she tipped a hat to her father for having called the Prince's appearance.

"Without further ado, your choices for this year! Ladies, if you please.."

The first girl, who couldn't have been over 16, walked out with her head held high. The line began slowly but surely moving their way into the stage. When it came her turn, Eren pasted a fake smile on her face and made herself relax. The other girls all bowed when facing in Levi's direction, but she didn't. Instead Eren did a small twirl and winked at him, looking directly into his steel colored eyes. She didn't miss the mild surprise that reflected in his gaze for just a moment.

 _That's right palace brat_ , she thought, _I won't be bowing to you today. Nor any day soon._

The Ceremony continued on as it usually did, some girls were laid claims to already, the actual matter of betrothing them to the respective men came after the ceremony. When they weren't claimed immediately, the announcer would go down the line and introduce each of them, telling of their backgrounds and any hobbies they may have submitted.

Eren took note of several sets of interested eyes trained on her. But she waited patiently. She was rather sure when they read off her paper, it would turn away many if not all of them. Her father might be a rather prestigious blacksmith, but there was usually rumor about that any children of blacksmiths were untidy and uncleanly. Both of which she thought absurd.

Sure enough, as soon as they read the short snippet her mother had submitted about her, half of the eyes began searching elsewhere at the other girls, no longer interested. She did however fail to notice the rising interest that laid in the Prince's eyes.

At one point she glanced up at him, feeling a shiver when she noted he was blatantly staring at her. Her gaze shifted but she could still feel his eyes looking at her. It was a bit unsettling.

Eren kept stealing glances at man for the rest of the ceremony. His eyes had not traveled to any other woman, but surely he wasn't actually thinking of asking for her hand. She scowled a bit, more like demand for her hand. He was a Prince and probably believed that anything he even remotely wanted should be his. The thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

Her scowling earned her a disapproving glare from her mother so she took in a sigh and made herself relax once more.

The butler she had seen when the Prince had come for his sword appeared once more at the shorter man's side. He bowed a bit as Levi murmured something to him, gray eyes still looking her way.

An odd sense of nervousness hit her. Surely the Prince couldn't _actually_ be considering her a possibility. That would be her luck.

The Ceremony closed, all but three girls had been claimed. Eren was one of the three.

Carla and Grisha came up to her afterwards with sad yet sympathetic expressions.

"There's always next year," her mother said weakly, "I was just so sure this would be the year."

She nodded mutely; not being able to help her feeling of having failed them.

Grisha patted her shoulder, "Well, let us get home. It's been a long day."

Just as they were about to exit the complex, the butler from before - Eld was it? - stopped them. "Pardon the intrusion, but my masters request your presence," he said cordially. He paused for but a moment before leading the three to a private, closed off room. He opened the door and ushered them in quickly, shutting the door immediately after.

The three Jaegers stood in stunned silence as they realized they were in the presence of the King and Queen.

"Ah, I'm glad Eld was able find you before you could leave, do pardon our lateness," the King addressed them, almost as friends.

It was Grisha who finally found his voice, "It's no trouble at all sire, what is it that you require of us?"

The Queen then spoke, "Not us, but our son. You see, Levi has taken a particular interest in the young Miss Jaeger - Eren I believe your name was?"

She nodded, "Yes, my lady Queen."

Carla silently thanked her lucky stars that her daughter's manners were still intact. Then she realized exactly what the Queen had said, "Wait.. Prince Levi has his eyes set on my Eren?"

"Indeed so, I find it remarkable myself," the King replied kindly, "she is the last of twelve that have been selected as possible brides for my son. But Eren is also the first that Levi has ever hand chosen; the others were selections made by my wife and I."

Queen Kuchel gave Eren a motherly smile, "So what say you, my dear? Will you come with us to the palace and have a chance at becoming Levi's bride? You're allowed to refuse."

Suddenly the decision was hers and she didn't know what to say. Personally she wanted to refuse, she hardly knew the Prince; he was a stranger to her, a cold one at that. A glance at her parents made her reconsider, they looked so hopeful that it hurt her to even think about refusing. Ultimately, it wasn't like she was agreeing to marry the man, she was just in the running to possibly be his bride. Eren straightened a bit as she addressed the Queen, "If Prince Levi would have me present, then I will come."

Immediately she wondered what she had just signed up for.

Both the King and Queen offered her smiles. "Splendid, we shall have a carriage come for you and your items in a day's time," the King spoke warmly.

It hit her how sudden that was. She'd have a one more day with her parents. Eren felt her breath leave her as she watched her parents shake hands with the King and Queen, thus sealing her fate.

"I'm surprised you accepted," came a smooth voice right behind her.

Though internally she shrieked, she kept her dignity and turned expectantly. Prince Levi stood there with crossed arms, leaning against the wall. His steely eyes were on her like he was trying to figure out a problem. Eren puffed her cheeks a bit and mocked him, crossing her arms. "Guess that's more we don't know about each other," she bit out softly, "let's just add that to the pile, shall we?"

He gave a smirk then.

Somehow she felt as though she had played right into his hands… again.

Prince Levi pushed off of the wall and grabbed one of her hands, much to her surprise. "I have a feeling our time together shall be well worth the trouble, _Miss Jaeger_."

She shuddered at the way he had said her name, it evoked a very unfamiliar feeling within her.

With that he planted a solid kiss on the top of her hand, smirking as he did.

Her heart pounded in her ears. What on earth was wrong with her? The feeling of his lips pressed onto her hand reverberated in her mind, even once he had removed them and dropped her hand. Eren's eyes were wide as he merely smirked once more before disappearing.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **Yay chapter two. Again, I felt you guys needed something to get into the story. The next chapter won't be up for awhile because writing problems. Ehehe - R &R to tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Ghosties**


	3. Leaving Home

**It was demanded and so here it is haha! Sorry this took so long ._. I didn't anticipate so many people would like this story, definitely caught me by surprise! Hope this makes up for the time gap.**

 **WARNINGS : FEM!Eren x Prince!Levi for starters, there will be some violence, some language, other possible genderbends (still debating), maybe some lime in later chapters?, some characters will be [possibly _very_ ] OOC (Carla and Grisha are prime examples) - that's all I have for now, may add to later.**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?"

It was surely the 80th time she had been asked that very question that day. But instead of voicing her annoyance, Eren merely smiled to her mother. "Yes, I've checked and rechecked everything at least six times, mom."

Carla shifted as she peered around the depressingly empty room - the room that had housed her beloved daughter for 18 years. Her eyes were sad as she took the other in for a hug, "I'll miss you so much, Eren."

Eren bit her lip as she hugged her mother back tightly. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. "I'll miss you too mom."

Grisha came in with a small and knowing smile, "How about one last duel between you and I?"

She released her mother and smirked, "I accept your challenge."

Her mother rolled her eyes indignantly, "Just don't bloody anything this time - either of you, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," they replied simultaneously.

She caught the sword and scabbard her father tossed to her as they all but ran down the stairs and outdoors. They walked an equal distance away from one another and fell into their respective battle stances.

A calm wind blew about them as eyed each other up. Grisha made the first move and soon they were trading blows without actually striking one another. Their blades met halfway most attacks, father and daughter equaling each other in the dance of swordplay. Their steps were measured and sure, their swings hearty and full of intent. Finally it came to a draw, but Eren surprised her father by eventually knocking the sword from his hands.

The air stilled as they both processed what had occurred.

Grisha smiled widely to her, "Fitting that you finally win a duel against me."

Eren returned the expression and relaxed her stance, quickly sheathing her blade. She unhooked the scabbard from her belt and went to hand it back to her father, but he refused and pushed it back into her hands. Confusion flowed through her at the action, "Father.. what?"

"Take it with you."

She froze and slowly shook her head, "I can't! It's your finest work!"

"No," he spoke, reaching to cup her cheek, " _you_ are my finest work."

Words failed her, she was stunned into absolute silence. Eren's eyes teared up as she embraced her father tightly.

She would miss them, even if she would return after a span of time once the Prince chose his bride. The time away from them would be hard - it was, after all, the first time she had been away from home and her parents for longer than a day.

"I can't claim to know what awaits you in Sina," he murmured, "but I can tell you to be safe, keep this blade near if it helps you feel better. I am glad you will be within the palace walls, but that doesn't mean you will be entirely protected. Something could still happen within, keep your wits about you and you'll be fine."

"Yes papa," she replied quietly.

In the distance, there came the sound of a carriage approaching them.

Carla emerged from the house, picking up the dropped blade as she did. She said nothing as she slipped a necklace of some kind over her daughter's head.

Eren looked down to see it was a key on a handmade cord. It was one of the keys from their home. She placed her hand over it and smiled to them.

The carriage reached them - it was rather peculiar looking. It had a large back end, no doubt for stacking luggage. The cab was small, perhaps for two people, or even just one. The butler stepped down from the driver's seat and opened the cab door dutifully, bowing as he did.

To their surprise, Prince Levi himself stepped out. He was oddly dressed more casual than he had been the last time he had come to their homestead. Though the fabrics of his clothing were still evidently higher class and his crown was still perched atop his head.

Eren scowled a bit at him, feeling most unimpressed by the display. She offered no explanation as she wandered off to the stables to saddle up her horse. She had no intentions of leaving her beloved steed behind.

Carla and Grisha worked on loading up their daughter's rather sparse luggage. They didn't miss the look of surprise on the butler's face when they claimed they had finished.

The brunette reemerged with her horse, a beautiful ivory colored mare with an irregular black mane and tail. She had reattached her father's sword to her belt, making sure it was in plain view.

Her mother and father bowed slightly to the Prince who nodded his head to them in return.

She caught the small exchange from the corner of her eye and managed a small smile, at least he was respectful to those who deserved it. Eren walked up with her now saddled mare and waited expectantly.

The Prince turned to her with a quirked brow, "Are you ready?"

Eren sent a sparing glance to her parents, "Shortly."

He seemed to understand and gave a nod, gesturing mildly to go ahead and do what she was going to.

Grisha and Carla came forward to embrace her, tears evident in their eyes.

"Be strong but don't be indignant," her mother whispered, "take in everything with a fresh mind and without prejudice. If you fall in love, so be it. We will love you no matter what, my dear."

"Don't be afraid to be yourself," were the words of her father, "shame be to anyone who tries to repress who you truly are."

She nodded, accepting their tight embraces and loving kisses on her cheeks and forehead without a fight. She needed it just as much as they did. Finally they separated from her and stepped away.

Though there were tears in her eyes, she faced the Prince and nodded to him.

"Carriage or horseback," he questioned.

Eren answered him by scaling her horse.

Prince Levi rolled his eyes and stepped into the carriage, shutting the door behind him.

Eld got into the driver's seat and snapped the reins to get the horses moving. Eren gently nudged her horse's sides to get her moving. She peered over her shoulder and waved to her parents.

It was odd, seeing them standing there with their arms about each other, tears in their eyes in front of her home. It was odd seeing them alone. She realized it was just as big and sudden a change for them as it was for her.

As they gradually made their way farther out, she turned her back to the sight of her disappearing homestead. Eren supposed in a way, she was looking away from her past to the future. A tear trailed down her cheek at the thought of it.

Once they reached the main road, the butler hastened the pace of the horses. She rode beside them, keeping pace easily.

"If I may be so bold as to ask," Eld called, "why do you ride as a gentleman would, m'lady?"

The question surprised her. She had forgotten that women were usually supposed to ride side saddle. Eren rolled her eyes and tossed the blonde a grin, "Because you never know what you may come upon while riding and I'd rather not get knocked off of Camille because I was riding in a silly fashion."

He looked astonished at her reply, but nodded and kept quiet afterwards.

It occurred to her that perhaps she should've come up with a more eloquent response. She ultimately decided to forget it, what was done was done. It was her who spoke next, "Will our route be taking us through Maria?"

Eld gave her a sideways glance, "Yes, m'lady, after that we will continue on to the city of Rose."

Eren smiled and patted her mare, "Great! I'll meet back up with you in Maria then!"

The surprise on his face was priceless, "I'm sorry..?!"

She laughed heartily and spurred on Camille, "C'mon girl, let's stretch your legs."

With a whinny, the horse began to gallop down the roadway with a speed that left the royal carriage in the dust. She looked over her shoulder to see Levi hanging out of the carriage with a look of mild shock. It made her giggle as she continued on.

The wind whipped through her hair and brought her to a certain level of peace. She had lost track of how many times she had gone riding out in the plains with Camille. Her horse's raven colored mane billowed about majestically. She couldn't help but wonder if they looked picturesque riding as they were.

Camille gave another loud whinny, throwing her head about as they sped down the road. Eren couldn't help a laugh at the mare's antics, she patted her neck lovingly.

Soon enough the beautiful city of Maria came into their sights.

She slowed her mare's pace to a canter as they began nearing the city's gates. Then as they entered the city, she slowed Camille to a walk. The city was a bustle of activity as usual, merchants and consumers zipping about the streets in an organized chaos. It brought a smile to her face as she saw some children stare in awe at her horse.

"Look girl, they're admiring you," she murmured. To which her horse merely snorted, tossing her head as she did. Eren chuckled as they continued through the busy streets. There were several heavenly smells wafting in from bakeries, one fragrance was so tempting that she couldn't resist it. She quickly dismounted and went to the window, asking for three large biscuits.

Their trek through the bustling city continued after that, Eren figured their best bet in reuniting with the Prince's carriage was to stay on the main paths through the city. She steered Camille to a rest in a central square, there was no doubt in her mind that they wouldn't pass through the area.

Sure enough about approximately forty minutes later, after she had eaten her biscuit, she saw the familiar carriage coming up through town directly to the square where she presided. Eren couldn't help but roll her eyes, oh how predictable they were.

Eld finally spotted her and maneuvered the carriage over to her. When he halted the horses for a moment, she wordlessly tossed a bag with the two remaining biscuits at him. The blonde fumbled with it for a moment, giving her an odd look.

"Figured you and his Princely-ness could eat them," she said with a shrug.

His expression turned to one of surprise, "For me as well…?"

Eren smiled at him, "Why not? You're part of this caravan too."

There came a sigh from the carriage, " _Don't_ call it a caravan, we're not gypsies." The door opened to reveal a hooded Levi, who scowled at them. He gave the brown bag in Eld's hand a cautious look to which his butler shrugged.

She puffed her cheeks at him, "Well excuse me, your princely-ness! Guess I should just stop talking from here on."

"Yes you should," he shot back, "Eld, let's get moving."

The blonde saluted to him and hastily grabbed the reins.

Eren meanwhile was staring in shock where the Prince had disappeared back into the carriage. She scowled ferociously in his direction and spurred on Camille, who nickered in response.

In her dramatic show of disapproval, she had missed how Prince Levi had snatched one of the biscuits. He sat in the carriage, smirking in her direction.

Their journey continued on to the city of Rose, which was unfamiliar territory for the brunette. She made sure to not stray far from the royal carriage, in fear of getting lost. Rose was an even larger city than Maria and she found herself coming to the quick conclusion that she was not a city dweller.

Navigating the larger sister city was complicated, the main roads were very busy and difficult to get through, especially with the carriage. So, Eld made the decision to go on the larger side roads in order to pass through the city comfortably. It was then that Eren realized he was far more familiar with Rose than Maria.

They were by that point, several hours into their traveling. So, with a confirmation given by Prince Levi, they stopped in Stohess for a late lunch.

Stohess was one of the last cities before reaching the capital and wasn't anything less than grand. Eren supposed it was like a prequel to the main story. The thought of what exactly she had gotten into ran on loop in her mind. The more she saw of the extravagant clothing and proper air that surrounded all of the people, the more she felt out of her element.

"You know you'll have to change yourself before we reach Sina, correct?"

The question caught her off guard. She scowled and faced the Prince who was gazing at her attire with severe disdain. "And just is what is wrong with this outfit," she challenged.

Levi crossed his arms, "It's unbecoming of a woman, is what. Women do not wear slacks and a loose fitting shirt."

His attitude angered her. "That is so rude to say! Plenty of working women wear trousers! Dresses get in the way when one is trying to work."

He stepped closer with an intimidating aura about him. "No princess of mine would wear such… drapes."

 _I don't believe this_ , she thought in an outrage, _he can't be serious!_

"You _will_ change before we reach Sina, I refuse to let you be seen dressed as a man." He gestured vaguely to her baggage, "I assume you brought some kind of formal attire, put it on in a rest area somewhere. You will also ride side saddle as a woman should."

Her green eyes glinted with rage. Eren had never felt so furious with someone as she did the Prince. "How dare you say such thi-"

 _SLAP!_

She froze as her mind processed the harsh stinging originating from her cheek. Her hand reached up to cup it slowly as she stared in disbelief to the raven royal.

His gray eyes were a turbulent storm of various emotions. But Prince Levi turned away before she could figure each out. "Pick something and change immediately."

Bitter tears stung her eyes as she stomped around to her luggage, quickly finding one of the dresses her mother had packed in for her. Eren didn't spare the Prince another glance as she stalked off into a nearby business and changed in one of their storage rooms. Her previous fury had transformed into utter humiliation.

She haphazardly folded her dear and familiar clothing and tossed them back into her luggage. She couldn't find it in herself to look at him, so she looked pointedly at the ground. "Presentable enough, you highness?" she snapped.

For a second, Levi's face reflected remorse. He gave her a quick look over. He didn't say it, but she would need more extravagant clothing. She might be mistaken as a maid in her current formal wear. "It'll do," he replied eventually. He glanced around absently, eyes landing on a dressmaker. His gray eyes sought out the stubborn brunette. He could see the bitterness coming off of her.

"Come on," he said, "we'll need to get you a new wardrobe for the galas and balls that will happen in the near future."

He turned and started off towards the building, listening to see if she followed. She did.

As soon as they entered the dress parlor, Eren was blown away by both the prices of the gowns and the intricate patterns and layering.

"Welcome friends!"

The duo turned to find a rather small woman standing with her arms held out in an eccentric gesture.

She seemed to study them momentarily before coming closer, "What brings his majesty to my shop this day?"

Levi had slid his indifferent mask back on, "My company is in need of more elegant clothing as she'll be my guest for the next few months. Would you fix her up for me, Bonnie?"

She put a contemplative thumb under her lip as she gazed over at Eren. "I believe I have just the dresses, this way my dear!" The woman didn't wait for a reply as she grabbed her wrist and led her into the back of the shop.

"I've never had the Prince bring in a lady before, this is most exciting! Usually he's shopping for his mother," the woman babbled, "Oh I'm so glad he brought such a pretty girl!" She whipped around suddenly, "What's your name, my dear?"

"E-Eren Jaeger," she stuttered in reply.

Bonnie beamed, "Ahhh! So you're Grisha's girl. Very nice to meet you! Who would've known Prince Levi would find a beauty like you."

They finally stopped and the eccentric woman gestured to the racks before them.

"I think you'll find some here that you like! Have you ever worn lace up gowns before?"

Eren studied the elegant clothing in mild shock, "Never even had a gown that had a petticoat."

The woman laughed, "Ah, that's alright, we can do some quick teaching while we have you try one on. Then I'll be sure of your size and the such. Do you have one you really like?"

She stood back a ways and looked them over. Immediately she found herself being drawn to a beautiful emerald green one. Eren approached it and ran her hands over the fine silk, "This one."

Bonnie looked surprised, "Really? I've never had anyone like that one before… T'is a day of firsts I tell you! I'm very happy you like this one, I put a lot of love into it."

That intrigued Eren, "You've made all of these?"

"Of course I have, dear! I've done all of the corset work as well, plus any other leather working I needed. It's easy once you're used to it. Now I'm going to turn around for a few minutes while you put these on so we can try on that dress, okay?"

She was handed a set of undergarments and quickly changed, though they felt foreign on her. "I'm ready, ma'am," she called politely.

"Oh you sweetheart, call me Bonnie," the woman laughed as she turned. She was quick to settle the expensive fabric over her, fixing it and properly situating it. She stepped back once everything was as it should be and smiled.

"How does it look?" Eren asked nervously.

Bonnie wiped away a stray tear from her eyes, "Just as I had envisioned when I made it - perfect in every way."

The brunette smiled softly and turned to face herself in one of the several long mirrors that scattered the shop. She gasped at the beautiful woman that was her reflection. "I...I love it, Bonnie. I would gladly take this off your hands if I had the money."

"Don't worry about that," another voice said.

Both women faced the new arrival to find the Prince himself. Amazingly enough, there was a bit of shock to be found in his stony depths.

Levi quickly collected himself and continued, "You're to be my guest, and perhaps my bride if I decide I can handle you. So pick six that you like and I'll get them for you. You'll need them anyway."

Bonnie beamed, "Oh you're _definitely_ spoiling her, my young lord!" She looked hopefully towards Eren, "You heard the man! On to the next, we need to find you six dresses."

"Five," the Prince corrected, "as she's definitely getting that one."

Eren meanwhile was once more admiring the gown in the mirror. Her long hair had fallen perfectly about her shoulders and framed her face. She giggled ever so quietly and twirled a couple of times, completely baffled by just how far it went out when she did. Her previous spat with the dark haired man was all but forgotten.

Levi found himself once more captivated by her eyes which were alight with a child-like innocence. He nodded to the dressmaker and headed back to the front of the shop to await the girls.

"I think he's smitten with you," she declared with a smirk, "I'll be sure to help you choose dresses that have him falling over you."

Eren blushed, "He's too high class for me, I'm sure he will choose someone else. He's just entertaining me and trying to distract me from earlier."

"What happened earlier?"

With the woman's help, Eren could breathe a bit better with the corset back being untied. "Unpleasant things I'd like to forget," she muttered, "I'm still mad at him for that."

Bonnie was quiet a moment, "Prince Levi may seem cold and callous but he's actually very sweet in his own way once you get past his tough exterior. He's got walls around his heart, dear."

It really was hard to imagine there was anything more to him than what he presented to her. And yet there stood the fact that he was buying her not just one but six gowns because he felt she needed them. "He's frustrating and a pain in the rear is what he is," Eren grumbled.

"Walls," was the reply that she got. "He's not had an easy life, Miss Jaeger, even if he is the crowned Prince. He has had to deal with a lot to get where he is." She smiled again then, "He's built up barriers that are hard to get through but I feel like you'll be the one to break them all down."

She was quiet a moment before she scoffed, "Now how will I be able to do that when I can't even get out of this dress on my own!?"

Bonnie laughed heartily and helped her out of the admittedly hefty gown.

The duo continued through the surprisingly large shop, Eren's eye catching several other gowns that Bonnie claimed were on the black list of her usual clients. The brunette's only response was that she was anything but usual.

It took them nearly an hour to finish up. By then, the Prince had lost his air of patience.

"Finished at last?" He questioned a bit harshly.

Eren gave him a look of disapproval, "Don't give me that Short-Stack. This was _your_ idea - remember?"

His gray eyes were hard as they looked at her, "Yes, but it was not my intent to have you severely skewer our time of arrival."

She walked right past him towards the door. "Whatever, you're the one holding us up now. So come on, we have somewhere to be if I recall."

"I don't _have_ to get you anything," he spat in rising frustration.

The blacksmith's daughter paused then and tossed a smirk over her shoulder, "This is true, you don't. But you volunteered, princely-ness." With that, she waved kindly to the shop owner and exited.

Levi glowered at her retreating form, "Her manners are repulsive."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well, with all due respect...yours aren't the best either, young lord." She leaned over the counter with a fond smile, "So, want to know the total or does it matter?"

"You know it doesn't, Bonnie," he replied, regaining a bit of his stoic exterior. The raven haired royal let out a small sigh, "That girl will be the end of me. If not by her words, then by her sheer lack of proper mannerisms. I can't imagine that her cleaning skills are anywhere near my expectations either."

"So why did you choose her?" He didn't see it, but the smile on the woman's face had turned into a knowing one.

Prince Levi shook his head, "Great Sina knows why now…"

She decided to prod a bit more, "Do you regret having chosen her as one of the twelve?"

He straightened in return, "I suppose we shall see, depending on how horrific her habits are."

Bonnie nodded, "Ah yes, the girl has high expectations to meet. But I believe that she will. One cannot judge the story within the pages just by looking at the exterior. The outside may be coarse and weathered, but perhaps inside there is treasure to be found. But one would never know unless they decided to open the work and see it as it truly is."

Those steel eyes studied her for a moment. "So you may say," he replied finally. "I'll be off, please have those dresses sent to the palace within a week's time."

"Of course, my prince," the woman agreed, "I've only a few adjustments to make anyhow. Thank you for your patronage!"

Eld had pulled the carriage to a stop just outside the shop, so Levi easily climbed within. He couldn't stop his gaze from wandering to the brunette on her ivory steed just beside the royal carriage.

Eren Jaeger was a complicated puzzle of a person, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by her mere existence.

* * *

 **And there we are! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully by next month sometime - no promises! I am very busy this year so my writing has been slowed greatly. Hope you'll stay tuned. Sorry if I missed any typos!**

 **R &R if you so wish.**

 **~Ghosties**


	4. The Palace

**Remember how I'm terrible at updates? Yeah that's still true x_x I have hit such a slump with writing. I'm trying and failing half the time. Anyways, I'll say no more here, hope you enjoy!**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama :)**

* * *

They reached the castle surprisingly fast after that. Of course that could have been from the breakneck speeds they had been going. She was proud of Camille and the two carriage horses for being able to keep the pace.

Apparently there was a back entrance to the castle so that the royals wouldn't have to risk navigating through the streets; and since it was only for the royals, they had room to let loose.

But it was during which time that Eren found herself missing the simplicity of home. One glance at the royal palace was enough to intimidate her.

As they stopped in the Grand Courtyard, she could only stare in shock as the sheer size of the building. It leered over them and stretched high into the sky, far taller than the trees surrounding Maria. She had never seen anything so grand.

The Prince glanced over at her, a bit amused by her reaction. "Hand your reins over to Thomas, he'll put Camille in the stables."

Eren hesitated, looking imploringly to the stable hand, "Will she have her own stall?"

Thomas scratched the back of his head, "Well…I will have to see if we have one open. If we do, then yes, ma'am."

The answer didn't sit well with her. Camille was very sensitive about certain things, one such thing was the definite need to have her own space. Eren knew her horse got very anxious if she did not. But who was she to demand a separate stall for her horse? "I see… I hope you do," was all she could say as she handed the boy the reins.

Upon realizing she would not be comfortable having it any other way, Prince Levi rolled his eyes. "Thomas," he called, "divide Magnolia's stall enough to house this mare. Her stall is plenty large enough to."

His face was completely dumbfounded by the request, "A-Are you sure, M'Lord?"

"Positive, just do it." Came the muttered reply.

"Yes sir!" Thomas turned back to Eren, eyes holding curiosity as he accepted the reins. "I'll keep your saddle and lead outside the stall for you, my lady." There was a certain addition of respect to his tone as he bowed his head slightly.

"Oh gosh," she breathed, "just call me Eren, _please_. No need for the formalities."

Levi, who had already begun walking with Eld at his side, turned back with annoyance showing on his face, "Come along, woman. We're already late."

She straightened and glared at him, a hand poised at her hip. "Well then our arrival won't make much difference now, will it? You said it yourself - we're already late. So what does it matter?"

His shoulders were tense again, an obvious sign of rising aggravation. "Watch your tongue, Jaeger," he hissed out, "I won't have you speaking to me in such an informal manner. Especially not with the differences in our statuses. Now, _come on_."

Eren's bright eyes lit up with betrayal and hurt in response. " _You_ are the one who chose _me_ ," she spat, "so you don't get to say a damn thing about statuses now. I am only here because you insisted on choosing me. I will speak to you the way you deserve to be spoken to, Princely-ness."

With that, she stalked past him with her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

Eld bravely put a hand on the Prince's shoulder upon seeing him coil up as though to rebuke her. "Please my lord," he murmured, "give her time. She has been pulled from everything familiar, she has many adjustments to make. I suspect this is a part of the reasoning behind her uncouth attitude."

Levi said nothing but shrugged the hand from his shoulder. Then he grudgingly set forward again, still evidently very annoyed.

* * *

The inside of the palace was perhaps even more grand than the exterior. It was so clean and polished that it made Eren herself feel dirty. The high arched doorways and leering columns, the magnificent paintings, the large windows.. This combined with the brief spat with the Prince was more than enough to have her on edge.

"Ah! Miss Jaeger," came a greeting from nearby, "welcome to Sina."

Eren was shocked to be enveloped into a warm hug from Queen Kuchel herself. "T-Thank you m'lady," she managed to stutter out.

The ravenette smiled to her, patting her shoulder in a motherly gesture as she pulled away. Her gaze then went to her son, "How was the journey?"

"Long and dull," he muttered in return. "Are the others already gathered for dinner?"

"Yes," the Queen confirmed, "just now actually. So in a way, you've arrived right on time!"

Levi didn't miss the smug look from his brown haired companion. He sighed and started off, "Well then let's not keep them waiting anymore."

Eld had moved off at some point, presumably to acquire his own dinner.

Which left Eren with Queen Kuchel. She shuffled nervously, partly from being left with such an important person to the country.

Kuchel looked to her and chuckled, "It's alright. I'll lead you to the dining hall. I apologize for my son's manners."

She was again a bit surprised by the kindness from the woman, "Thank you.."

The ravenette took her arm and started off in the direction that Levi had gone. "So how was the journey?"

Eren replied dutifully, "It was longer than I thought it would be. But it was nice to see new sights. I.. I was shocked by the size of this palace." It wasn't a lie, she felt so terribly insignificant in such elegant halls. Being beside the queen who was dressed in fine silks only intensified the feeling.

Kuchel looked to her patiently, "And how are you fairing? You look most uncomfortable...but I just want you to feel at home."

"It's a bit hard, but I'm sure I will adjust with time," she assured the woman with a weak smile.

"I do hope so. I also hope the other ladies will help you settle in, they've been here longer and have already done so, you see."

"Right, I forgot. There are 11 others?" Secretly, she felt optimistic that Levi would choose one of the others. Especially with so many of them present.

"Yes," Queen Kuchel confirmed, "they're all lovely young women. I'm sure you'll get along fine." She halted their progress suddenly, "Now do tell me something, my dear. What was it that delayed your arrival so?"

Eren flushed, "We stopped in Stohess and went to a dress shop. Prince Levi insisted I have more formal attire."

The queen looked star struck. "He took you to see _Bonnie_?" She put a hand at her mouth, a wide smile on her lips. "Well now," she breathed, "did he buy you anything?"

"Six ball gowns," she replied shyly.

"Oh my, that boy." Queen Kuchel smiled, this time at her, then she started them off again. "That certainly explains a few things. Miss Jaeger, might I ask something of you?"

Eren stared at her in a dumbfounded manner, "Of course."

"Keep smiling and be yourself around my son," she said, "it's most refreshing to see him caring about someone."

She was two parts doubtful and one part incredulous after that statement. She found it difficult the prince could care for anything besides himself.

"Yes, ma'am," she made herself reply.

* * *

Dinner was a miserably solemn affair. There was hardly any speaking, or eye contact, or any interaction at all except between the King and Queen who spoke on official business. Otherwise the room was taken by silence safe for the occasional sound of cutlery striking or sliding against a plate.

Eren felt she was attending a funeral rather than sitting at a dining table for an evening meal. It was hard to keep such quiet back home, especially around dinner. Her mother would talk of any gossip she might've heard in delivering bread and other baked goods she may have made, her father would speak on customers and orders he had. Then, she would usually break up the relative formality by posing an odd or entertaining question. The sound of laughter, of comfortable social interaction, the feeling of peace and comfort… she already missed it all.

She was so out of her element that she pondered trying to leave under the cover of darkness. While she didn't want to disappoint her parents, she already felt quite anxious to return home. Hopefully the Prince would be kind enough to let her off easy once he realized she was not the one for him. A quick glance in his direction reminded her of what a foul person he was turning out to be - no, she decided, he would be anything but gracious.

Dinner finally came to a close nearly an hour and a half later. Everyone else seemed to be occupied talking amongst themselves, for the first time since things had started. The King said nothing as he pecked his wife on the cheek and retreated from the room.

The Prince came up to her quietly, his face was serious and leveled.

Eren looked up at him with displease, still very much upset from earlier. Her emerald gaze was hard, "May I help you?"

"I owe you an apology for before," he replied stiffly, "I was out of line. I should never have raised my hand."

"No you shouldn't have," she bit out, "but you did and there's no changing that."

"I'm aware," he confirmed with only a sparing hint of audible remorse.

Seeing that he didn't seem to have anymore to say, she rose from her chair. "If you're truly sorry, you'll start making it up to me," she proclaimed.

Prince Levi raised a brow in her direction, "Alright. How?"

How readily he accepted surprised her. Yes, how was he to make it up to her? She floundered for a moment. A thought came to her suddenly her.

Eren straightened and faced him. With more courage than she felt she had, she walked right up to him and smacked him harshly on the cheek.

His head snapped to the side, a red mark immediately making itself known. Levi looked nothing short of bewildered.

The room fell once more into silence around them.

"Accept that payback to start," she said curtly. Then she turned on heel and left the room.

Levi ran his hand over the mark, unable to stop a smirk from sliding onto his face. "Not bad," he muttered to himself. He hadn't even anticipated she might do such a thing - but the fact that she had been so bold to do so, had him impressed.

"My Prince," one of the other girls called, coming over to him in worry, "are you alright?"

"That was most scandalous of her," another commented.

"She even left a mark," a third remarked in mild awe.

He scowled at them, which silenced their poor talk of Eren. "This is nothing," he said as levelly as possible. It was already getting on his nerves that nearly all of them felt the need to coddle him in various ways, with the exception of only a few.

"Ladies, do find Miss Jaeger and help direct her to your collective suite," the Queen said softly.

"Yes, milady Queen," they chorused, quickly showing themselves out.

" _Levi_."

He winced at the sharp tone, turning towards his mother expectantly.

She looked most unimpressed as she rose from her chair, "What was that about? She called that payback, but for what?"

Levi hesitated in answering.

"What did you do?" Was her next question, disappointment clear in her voice.

The raven cast his gaze elsewhere, "I raised my hand against her."

Silence.

Queen Kuchel was eerily silent for the longest time before she cleared her throat, "I suppose we are going to have dance lessons sooner than anticipated."

He looked to her in terribly concealed horror, "You _wouldn't_."

"I have already decided it," she bit out angrily, eyes sharp as they looked at him. "You are also not to leave the palace, unless absolutely necessary, for a month. That includes the gardens, the balconies are the only exception."

"...Are you grounding me, mother?"

Kuchel turned her back and headed for the door, "Well if you're going to act like a child in need of discipline, then I'm going to treat you like one." She paused in the doorway, "I thought you knew better, Levi. I'm disappointed."

* * *

Eren had continued blindly forward in a random direction after leaving the dining hall.

"I can't believe I just did that," she murmured to herself, anxiety leaking into her tone. "I smacked Prince Levi! Gods, I'm so stupid. They'll send me right back home for that… I just know it.."

She was so consumed with her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the blonde that was attempting to walk around her - at least not until she bumped into them.

"Oof!"

Eren blinked and jumped away, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

The boy looked completely surprised, "Oh, no, it's okay! It's my fault for getting in your way."

"No, no," she insisted, "I'm entirely at fault." She bowed her head, "Please forgive me."

He shook his head frantically, "It's really no issue! Please don't bow your head to me, m'lady. I'm not worthy."

It was her turn to be surprised, "Huh?"

"I'm just a servant," he clarified shyly.

The brunette stared at him for a minute or so before responding. "You act like that makes a difference," she said with confusion.

He flushed nervously, "W-Well to most people it would."

She elected to ignore that comment. "What's your name?"

"Armin.. Armin Arlert," he managed to say, eyes still cast towards the ground.

Eren smiled to him, "Very well, apologies Armin. I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't paying the slightest attention to my surroundings."

He quirked his own smile in response, finally raising his gaze to look at her.

"Hey! You're pretty cute when you smile," she said warmly, poking his nose in a teasing manner.

Armin flushed again, rubbing at the back of his head, "..Thanks I suppose M'lady."

"No worries," she replied, "thanks for calming me down."

"Errr you're welcome..?"

She merely smiled again in response. "Now… Suppose I need to figure out where I am," she muttered to herself. Peering around, she realized how hopelessly lost she was.

"Where are you trying to go m'lady?" Armin asked politely.

"Uhmm I'm not entirely sure? I would think that they would have all twelve of us together somewhere.. But where?"

"Oh," he called in realization, "so you're one of our guests here to court Prince Levi! Follow me please, m'lady, I can lead you to the suite where you'll be staying."

Surprisingly, the said suite wasn't that far from where they had been before. It was only a minor victory for Eren, all things considered.

The entrance door alone was enough to intimidate her. It was so sleek and polished that she half feared her presence would dirty it. Armin opened the door with a bow, waiting wordlessly.

"Are you not going in?" She asked him.

"Only the Royal Family and their head servants are permitted entrance, besides you ladies," Armin replied, chancing a look at her. "I'm merely a bookkeeper, nothing more."

Eren reluctantly entered the opened door halfway, "I assume that means I'll be able to seek your company in the Royal Library, then, right?"

He looked shocked but nodded, "Yes m'lady."

" _Eren_ ," she corrected with a kind smile, "my name is Eren, might as well use it."

The boy mulled it over, "If you so wish m'l-... Eren."

"There you go," she praised, "thank you, Armin." With that she entered the room fully and allowed the other to shut the door behind her. She blinked with surprise to find the other ladies gathered around the seating area of the room. "Oh," she said dumbly, "didn't know you all were in here."

"Yes we were just discussing the fact that you may have gotten lost," one of them said.

"But no matter, I'm glad you found the room," another declared with a small smile. "My name is Petra, I was the third chosen," the woman called warmly.

"I'm Eren," she replied calmly.

Petra bowed her head slightly, "A pleasure to meet you, Eren."

"Likewise."

The other women looked amongst themselves before standing.

There was a powerful looking blonde that while petite, was probably conditioned to fight. She looked pretty high class given the way she held herself - not to mention her clothes were silken. "I'm Annie, ninth chosen," were her only words.

Standing beside her was another blonde, though she was significantly shorter. With her bright blue eyes and darling stature, it was no wonder she had been picked. "Hello there," she called meekly, "my name is Historia, I was the first chosen…" She was probably one of the highest classes given how intricate and downright complicated her gown was.

"I'm Hannah, sixth chosen," one of them called, stepping forward a bit to identify herself, "and I fully intend on marrying the Prince." Surprisingly her words weren't malicious in the slightest, but rather definitive in a way.

Eren could immediately tell the red head probably wouldn't be the one the Prince would choose, though she wouldn't say that to the girl. She looked to a familiar ravenette and managed a small smile, "Mikasa."

"Eren," came her returned greeting.

"Oh! You know each other?" Petra asked with intrigue.

Mikasa shrugged vaguely, "You could say that. I was tenth chosen."

That made sense, Mr. Ackerman had made a point to come over and tell them of his girl getting chosen for something amazing, but then couldn't disclose what it had been. Now, the pieces came together.

"Hepho myf num if Sathua-"

"Sasha please!" A girl exclaimed in disgust. "Chew and swallow before speaking!" She looked to Eren with an air that spoke of a rich lifestyle, "My name is Nifa, eighth chosen."

"And I'm Sasha," the brunette beside her exclaimed, "fourth chosen."

It was all Eren could do to not laugh outright at Sasha. It was relieving to know that at least one of them didn't seem entirely concerned with winning over the Prince.

There was another blonde, with really short hair. Though she looked middle class, for once, she held herself elegantly. "I'm Nanaba, fifth chosen." It was apparent that socializing wasn't something that interested her. Perhaps she was a good match for the Prince all things considered.

One with raven pigtails stepped forward with intent, "I am second chosen, Mina. I won't have some vermin getting in my way of the throne, do you hear me?"

Eren raised an indifferent brow, "Hadn't planned on it."

"Well good," she said with a huff, "be sure to keep it that way."

With that, her attention turned to a two hair toned woman still sitting nonchalantly on the couch. It was immediately apparent that she enjoyed an easy lifestyle and would rather not have to work for..anything really. "And you are?"

The woman's hazel eyes narrowed with irritation, "I'm Jeannie, eleventh chosen. That's all you need to know, country rat."

She glared right back at her, "Well I don't care to know more anyway, horse face."

Jeannie spluttered and shot up, "What did you just call me?!"

Historia ran over and placed placating hands in front of the aggravated female, "Please don't pick another fight, Jeannie!"

Eren easily backed down, though she remained bothered by the attitude the other was sending off. She made herself look away from said annoyance and instead focus on the last lady in the room.

Catching her gaze, the woman bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. "I am Lynne, seventh chosen. A pleasure to meet the daughter of Mr. Jaeger." She was brunette with warm colored eyes, which spoke volumes of her kindness.

"Pleasure is mine, Lynne," she replied with a smile.

"Oh what a brown noser," Jeannie scoffed, "you're already shaping up to be a miserable person."

Her temper flared again unexpectedly, "You shut your mouth, you know nothing about me."

The woman carded a hand through her spiky locks, "I know more than you would think. I guess it's true that children of blacksmiths are rude and dirty. You're no better than the rodents running about the underground! Look at your hair! It's as brown as the mud on the ground and a testament to your filthy ways. I'm not even sure why you were brought here."

"Coming from the one who's so lazy, it's a wonder you haven't been mistaken as part of the terrain. Why I think I even see moss growing on your head, or is that your hair?" She shot back angrily. A feeling of utter satisfaction flowed through her upon seeing the angry scowl that twisted the other's face.

It was the sound of a throat being cleared that broke in between them.

"Well I had come here with the intent to bid you all goodnight, but it appears I have come too early," came the Queen's regal voice.

"Deepest apologies m'lady Queen," Mina spouted eloquently, "we were taking the opportunity to familiarize ourselves with our newest addition."

Queen Kuchel looked unimpressed, "I can see that." She sent a pointed look to Jeannie who shied away towards a random door, quickly disappearing within. Her steel gaze then glided to Eren, "Might I have a word, Miss Jaeger?"

The other ladies disbursed, each through a different doorway - which made Eren realize there were fourteen doors in the room in all. Twelve of which seemed to lead to smaller rooms intended for resting. Then there was a large glass door that led to a balcony of some sort, something she already knew she would explore at some point.

"Of course," she replied a bit shyly.

Kuchel let out a small sigh, sitting on the nearby couch wearily. "I want to apologize for my son's behavior," she said lowly.

"Oh," Eren said back dumbly. She had thought surely the woman had come to port her out of the palace for having hit her kid. "I-It's alrig-" she went to say instinctively.

"No it's not," Kuchel interrupted, "he was completely out of line." She suddenly looked very old as she clasped her hands together. "He's just not been the same since his close friends passed," she continued quietly, "I feel like I hardly know him anymore. He's so angry and detached, it's hard to even speak to him. I'm sorry you had to experience it first hand, I had hoped he would at least keep his manners about him. He seemed to be mending for the first time in a long time with the other ladies here at the palace.."

All the pieces fell into place and a sense of understanding hit her. From a parental standpoint, they were unsure what else to try with their closed off son. Death of close family members or friends could do that to people, she had seen it time and time again. Sometimes grief transformed people until they became near unrecognizable, it was usually a sign that they had not properly grieved for those lost. The King and Queen perhaps had come to the decision that perhaps pushing Levi to move on from the incident, whatever it was, would help him heal. Hence why they had initiated the journey to getting him married, even if he wasn't initially on board with the idea.

It was an interesting prospect that perhaps he wasn't completely sour, though he would have to prove himself better than the person he was currently portraying. It also kept up the air of mystery Prince Levi seemed to carry with him, for who were these friends that he had been so close to to be affected so deeply?

Eren nonetheless smiled kindly to Queen Kuchel, "I understand m'lady. He'll find himself again in time. Perhaps our presence here will help distract him from his inner pains. He has already agreed to make it up to me somehow, so I bear no hard feelings towards him." Well, for the most part, she thought.

The woman turned in surprise, her face clearly showing as such. "How did you..?"

She shrugged noncommittally, small smile in place, "Call it intuition."

She returned it, though a big reluctantly. The Queen looked far older than she should. It was apparent the ordeal with her son was wearing down on her. "Well, thank you then, for your patience," she finally breathed. It was then she bowed her head slightly, "Do accept my deepest apologies for his current behavior."

The brunette surged forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't bow your head to me, highness, I'm not worthy. I will accept. Worry not anymore of it."

Queen Kuchel patted the hand on her shoulder with a weakened smile. "I'll certainly attempt to. I think I had best retire for the night."

Eren allowed her hand to drop, "As you so wish, m'lady. I wish you a faire night."

"To you as well, Miss Jaeger," was her only response as she left.

Alone in the sitting room, she rose and headed for the one door no one else had entered. She was relieved to find a lock on the handle once she was inside. The room was small, just big enough for a desk, a dresser and a medium sized bed. In the corner, she found her two luggage cases and three shoulder bags.

The only light in the room came from a single candle on the desk and the light of the moon pouring through the glass window.

Eren locked the door and stood before the window, peering up at the sky and the thousands of stars within it. One of her hands reached up and thumbed at the brass key that hung about her neck. Its weight was already familiar to her.

There was a sudden strike of doubt that hit her as she realized the difficulty of the task laid out before her. Levi had chosen her to potentially win his hand in marriage, and thus become his queen. It would be a huge deal if a girl from such a small countryside village won the hand of the crowned prince. The entirety of Shiganshina would no doubt prosper should it come to pass. But that meant that she bore quite a bit of weight upon her shoulders. She wasn't sure that she and the Prince would even be compatible, let alone that he would choose her. The benefits that would come should she be the one he chose were undeniable. A part of her felt a sense of duty to try and ensure such a thing came to pass. But the doubt plagued her. She didn't feel ready for marriage, she didn't feel anything for the Prince… she didn't feel ready for such heavy responsibilities.

Her grip tightened on the key, then her mother's gentle words floated through her mind...

 _We will love you no matter what, my dear._

She smiled, slipped into nightclothes and into bed. It was already apparent that this venture would be hard, but she would do her best. She probably wouldn't be the one he chose, nor was it probable that they would come to like each other. But it was definite that no matter what, her parents would be proud of her and would love her unconditionally - and that was something she could live with.

As she drifted off to sleep, images of a certain dark haired prince danced in her mind.

* * *

 **Ayyyyyy 10 pages - 4500 words.. not bad...? I'm so sorry T_T My struggle is eternal. But I love you all. Hopefully the next update doesn't take so long!**

 **R &R if you so wish, lemme hear your thoughts!**

 **~Ghosties**


	5. Settling In

**Not much to say up here - short but sweet chapter - kind of filler tbh.**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Eren's arrival, and while not without difficulty, she found herself settling into a routine of sorts.

She usually woke at dawn to ready herself for the day, then she'd head down to breakfast with everyone else and suffer through that morning routine. It was at least comforting to know she wasn't the only person who hated mornings. After that, she would take a chance to explore more of the palace in an attempt to familiarize herself with it. Then they would gather for Princess Mannerisms classes with the Queen in order to prepare them for the royal life they all had a chance at leading. After their lunch break, they reported to the Royal Library for Royal Law lessons. After that, they were allowed leisure time until dinner and then escorted back to their suite and given time for bathing and preparing for bed.

Sometimes the routine varied, but most times things were the same every single day. It was still unusual for her. Every day brought something different in Shiganshina, but not here. They seemed to pride themselves on being in routine. Any divergence was irregular and frowned upon.

Her relations with the other 11 women had not necessarily improved, but things hadn't really worsened either. The exceptions to that, of course, were Jeannie and Mina. The two of them were so incredibly infuriating to deal with on a daily basis. Even Prince Levi showed a clear distaste for them and their antics.

But while her relations with the other women were at a stand still, she grew more friendly with Armin by the day. He was a bright boy with a good head on his shoulders. His grandfather had been a bookkeeper before his passing and seeing as he had nowhere else to go, the King and Queen had requested Armin be trained and kept at the palace. It opened her eyes to the kindness to the leaders of their country. Being in the countryside had always brought stories of the King and Queen's good hearts. Now she was getting to see it for herself and it warmed her to know the stories were true.

Prince Levi remained very much the same, if a bit less aggressive. Rather than lingering to argue or shout, he would storm off and vanish for a few hours. He never made any motion to raise his hand against Eren again in the three weeks time. If she truly scrutinized him, she even could catch a hint of remorse in his eyes when his gaze occasionally flitted to her cheek.

Settling in was proving to be a chore of sorts but Eren made due and tried to be her best everyday.

* * *

As soon as she had learned that the Royal Blacksmith actually had his shop within the realm of the palace, she was seeking it out. Though usually, she was interrupted before she could actually make a stop in to meet him.

One day, just after lunch, she managed to sneak away and make her way to the smithy that was located rather close to the large stables. The familiar clang of a mallet on molten metal warmed her heart. Even the smell from the shop was a comfort - it was like she was back home.

Eren entered and peered around curiously. It was always an odd thing to see how similar her father's shop was to the other smithers'. It made her wonder if there was a setup that was generally accepted and that all blacksmiths adhered to it in some way.

"Pardon me miss," came a kind voice, "but are you lost?"

She turned in surprise to find a tall blonde with warm brown eyes. "Oh," she replied dumbly, "no…." It was hard to keep the excitement from her face, "Are you the Royal Blacksmith?"

He smiled, "Well Finnian is the name, but yes, that's me. Have you need of some crafting m'lady?"

Eren shuffled a bit nervously, "Well.. sort of? Though that's not exactly the case."

Finnian sat himself on a nearby chair, brow raised in question.

"You see," she said without making eye contact, "I was sort of hoping you might allow me to make something.." Having never really dealt with other blacksmiths, she had no idea how they might react to the fact that she was quite good at working in a shop. She knew how to work everything, and could do almost everything.

His face was shocked, "Oh… ehmm, do you have any experience with smithing my dear?"

"Yes, I grew up in a smithy," she answered firmly, raising her gaze to meet him. The show of conviction didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"That right? Which one?" The question sounded a bit suspicious.

"Well my father is Grisha Jaeger, out near-"

"D-Do you mean to tell me you're his child?" Finnian asked in a surprised tone.

She blinked, "Yes..?"

He beamed at her, "Oh my! A pleasure to meet you lass! There's been a great many stories about the Great Grisha's daughter." He winked at her in a friendly way, "Glad to hear the ones of your beauty haven't been exaggerated!"

Eren laughed as a flush took her cheeks, "Well thank you."

"Of course, of course," he said with a small bow. Then he turned towards the back of the shop, "Oi Castor! You'll never guess who we have in our midst."

A second man with dark brown hair appeared from what looked like the grindstone as he had a half sharpened sword in his grasp. Upon seeing her, he quickly moved it behind his back in an attempt to look non threatening. "Who is this, then?"

"This is Grisha's girl, Eren," Finnian said with a grin.

Castor sucked in a breath and broke into his own grin, "I'll be praised - she's every bit as pretty as they say! Nice to meet you Miss Eren!"

The duo was definitely amusing. She smiled back to him, "And you, good sir."

"So, what brings you to our humble abode, m'lady?" The blonde asked politely.

"Well, I was hoping to make something for the Queen's birthday tomorrow," she admitted sheepishly. "I..I didn't prepare anything beforehand like the other ladies."

"Ain't no shame in that," Castor assured, "not everyone gets things together."

Hearing that made her feel a lot better.

"What did you have in mind?"

Eren took that as their sign that they were going to let her make something. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her trusty hair tie. "Perhaps some kind of jewelry piece," she said as she tied up her hair, "as a sword would hardly be acceptable for someone like her."

Finnian nodded in agreement. "Alright, what sort of metal did you have in mind?"

She tapped absently at her chin, "Aluminium or Silver?"

"I'd go silver, it'll probably behave better for you, plus it's easier to forge."

She nodded, "True. I'm thinking a bangle. What do you think?"

Both men smiled again.

"I think that's a fine idea," Castor said.

Eren couldn't stop herself from smiling back at them. "Alright! I suppose I'm set then, if I'm allowed to work here for a bit, that is."

"Of course you are welcome here Miss Jaeger!" Came the almost simultaneous cry.

"But before that," Finnian cut in soon after, "might I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Castor looked to her imploringly, "Rumor around the smithing world is that it wasn't no Mr. Jaeger that made Prince Levi's sword."

She tried desperately to keep the fear from her face, but she knew she must've paled some. How on earth could they have figured that out?! No one had seen the sword except for those who had been present… right? Despite her internal freak out, she swallowed and made herself reply. "O-Oh?"

Both men had leaned a bit closer.

"They're saying it was you," Finnian murmured.

Once again she found herself swimming in unexpected anxiety. If the Prince found out his sword was crafted by a woman, he might very well have it destroyed. But.. then there was the fact of the matter that she had made it. It was killing her to not have anyone know. She debated it a bit more before looking at them. "Yes," she admitted, "it was me.."

"I KNEW IT! Didn't I tell ya, Castor?!"

The response surprised her, "Huh?"

Castor was shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips. "He did. The Prince had it sharpened and cleaned the other day, but Finnian said the style was much different than Ol' Jaeger's usual stuff. So he wondered if perhaps it had been someone else."

Finnian looked proud, "The only thought that came to mind was you, m'lady, as the rumors had said."

Eren was pleased with their reaction but she still feared what might become of her sword if Levi ever found out the truth. "Please don't tell him," she pleaded to them. "I worked hard on that sword, I wouldn't want him casting it out if he knew who exactly had made it."

"Oh I doubt he would, miss," the brunet called as he headed back to the grindstone.

"Never know for sure," she muttered to herself.

"Alright! With that aside, I'll go and fetch you some silver from our fresh batch," the master blacksmith proclaimed. "Any preference on tools, Miss Jaeger?"

She was glad with the familiarity they spoke to her with, not like she was some high class and pompous noble. It was like she was one of them, and she supposed that in a way, she was. "Not particularly," she called back, "and please gents, call me Eren."

The other man looked up at her from his position, "Only if you'll call me Castor!"

"You could call him stupid if you wanted though," Finnian said with a smirk, back with a small sized collection of raw silver.

"Oi! You ain't no better Finnian!"

Eren laughed at the resounding banter between the two. For the first time in a month, she finally felt as though she fit in somewhere on the palace grounds. That in itself, was a huge comfort.

* * *

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _I figured I should write to tell you how things are going. It's been nearly a month since last I saw you, and I miss you both more with each passing day._

 _The palace is as would be expected - large, extravagant in every way, and polished to a shine. The servants are kind and humble, as is Queen Kuchel. King Darius is seldom seen in my day to day, though he does show for meals, even if he retreats swiftly afterwards. Prince Levi remains a pompous bastard, if I'm to be bold. He's a thorn in my side, I still cannot believe he chose me to be a potential bride. We are as opposite as day and night._

 _Camille has adapted well to the fancy stables.; though the stable hands were hesitant in my request that they leave her stall door open. I had to show them how much she panics when the door is closed, they since then agreed._

 _As for myself, I am faring as well as can be. The other ladies are much higher class than I, in attitude and actual class standing. Most are upper middle class, some aristocracy. Though I am not intimidated, more feeling out of place. I suppose I merely need to adapt more. I was pleased to make the acquaintance of the Royal Blacksmith(s) however! Both Finnian and Castor are gentlemen and have granted me permission to come work in the shop whenever I wish. My first project was that of a bracelet for the Queen, her birthday is coming up soon. I figured a handmade gift is better than nothing at all. Even if I'm taking part in something 'unladylike'._

 _How are things around home? I hope things are well. I miss you both so very much. I especially miss the fresh cooking and familiar sounds and scents. Everything is so different here, it's quite a difficult task to adapt._

 _Write soon!_

 _Eren_

* * *

 **Things are gonna pick up more in the next chapter - we're still in the boring exposition part I'm saying. Apologies this one isn't long - I just felt the need to get something up haha**

 **R &R if you want!**

 **~Ghosties**


	6. Pestered Prince

**Hello again! This chapter came easily for me, I hope you continue to enjoy. I'm hoping that the next chapter will really get shit cooking but no promises. This will be a slow burn story folks, I only hope I can keep you entertained for the ride.**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me :)**

* * *

Eren woke with the morning birds beginning their cheery tunes. She blinked herself awake and sat up to deter her body's immediate want for further sleep.

Her routine progressed as normal, choosing one of her new casual gowns and joining the other ladies in their general sitting room, then proceeding to breakfast. It was only on the way to the dining hall that the routine was broken.

Amidst their troop through the halls, Prince Levi emerged and sequentially joined their route to the dining hall. For awhile, they walked together in silence, only the sounds of their shoes against the palace floors and the swishing of their outfits filling the air.

Lady Petra was the one who finally decided to greet him; always being one of the more forward ladies in regards to her harbored affections for him, she approached quietly. "Good morning, my Lord."

"It would have been if you'd have left me be," was his scathing retort.

Everyone stopped in surprise. Petra's expression didn't actively show the hurt she felt, though her eyes gave away her internalized emotions over his reply.

"A-Apologies," she fumbled, "I merely wished to extend a greeting.."

The Prince's sharp eyes turned on her, "I am aware, or do you believe me to be a fool?"

Petra looked horrified, "No! Not at all, Majesty! I-"

"Are making a nuisance of yourself," he said in that same frigid tone. "Cease in your attempts to salvage the situation."

Clearly chastised, she halted herself from saying further and instead slunk behind most of the other ladies in an attempt to distance herself from him.

Eren looked to him in distaste, "What is your problem?" Levi's gaze turned on her, but she met it unflinchingly.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" A new voice called from nearby. Queen Kuchel stood with her hands clasped loosely together, obviously having taken in the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing," Prince Levi ground out.

"Liar," Eren interjected with a pointed glare in the raven's direction.

He met her glare with his own, "You must be feeling awfully bold to be addressing me in such a way."

There it was again, their seemingly endless rivalry with one another. She again found herself pondering why in the heavens he had chosen her when they were such opposites; two opposing sides of a coin that was flipping haphazardly through the air. They would never work as a pair. "Or perhaps I'm tired of pompous aristocrats acting like they are so far superior to those of lesser classes," she growled back.

Levi looked ready to chastise her as well by that point.

"Stop this now," came the Queen's adamant words.

 _I will when he does_ , Eren couldn't help but think. She would fight tooth and nail before she let someone push her and the other ladies around like a herd of cattle.

Prince Levi scoffed in disgust and stalked off without another word.

The procession to breakfast was dreadfully silent after that. Levi did not appear in the dining hall that morning.

"Where do you think he is now, m'lady?" She asked the Queen politely at one point during their meal. His childish ways were becoming irritable, she felt the need to confront him head on.

Kuchel sighed and placed a delicate hand at her brow, "Oh who knows. Usually he goes to a balcony away from people, but it's always different. I am sorry he turned his anger onto you ladies this morning. I don't understand why he gets like this at times."

Eren nodded in understanding. Once they broke for their free hour after breakfast, she began seeking out various balconies. Luck seemed to be on her side as she found him on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She straightened her dress and approached him stiffly.

"Go away, mother," he said without turning.

"Oh you only _wish_ I were her."

Prince Levi's shoulders tensed in a minute motion. He stood from his seat and faced her with a look of displease. "What do you want?"

Eren glared at him, "I want to know what the deal with your behavior this morning was. Your anger towards Queen Kuchel and Lady Petra was entirely uncalled for."

He scoffed and turned away. "I don't care to hear whatever you're going to say."

"Well you're going to hear it anyways," she snapped. "You're acting so childish! I can hardly believe you're older than I, you haven't shown your age at all."

The raven offered her no reply and it made her angry.

"Lady Petra merely wanted to wish you good morning, and you went and bit her head off like some sort of ravenous dog. I can understand not being a morning person, but that was ridiculous! I can also see you being snippy with me, I'm not fond of you and you're obviously not fond of me. But she's been nothing but kind to you."

Levi sent her a dark look, "Why the hell do you care so much?"

She had restrain herself from outright shouting at him. "A better question would be why _don't_ you care? You're supposed to be courting these women, not subjugating them to your juvenile anger."

"Watch your tongue Jaeger," he growled in warning.

"Well I'd quite love to but it's a bit hard to see inside my own mouth!" She yelled as her frustration with him crested.

The Prince peered at her with a touch of bewilderment.

Eren blinked back at him when she finally realized what she had said. She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms, looking anywhere but at him. "A-Anyways, I didn't come out here to argue-"

"Then why _did_ you come out here?"

"To tell you to apologize," she answered easily. "I don't care who you are, you don't get to treat someone like Lady Petra the way you did and get away away with it. Queen Kuchel also deserves one."

He scoffed in reply. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Eren only gave him a shrug, "Around here? No one. Although I could apparently pass as your nemesis, cross as we are with each other.."

Prince Levi remained stubbornly silent, apparently choosing not to dignify her with any sort of response.

"That's fine you don't have to say yes, but for heaven's sake, apologize to them." Eren made to exit the balcony but paused. "If those were the last words they ever heard of you, would you be able to live with that choice?"

Behind her back, Levi recoiled from her words.

She turned halfway, but didn't look at him. "I understand this anger you feel, I understand the feeling of unfairness that accompanies the death of those you love. It's a terrible thing, but you can't take out your anger on others. You must deal with whatever grief lingers from whoever you lost before it destroys you."

Feeling she had said her piece, she left the balcony.

Levi was left in her wake, stunned by her sudden change and questioning himself.

* * *

"Alright, ladies, please put your books in place," Queen Kuchel's voice rang out, "we're going to practice our princess strides again."

Some of them groaned faintly in distaste but fetched their respective stacks of books and settled them carefully on their heads. Eren couldn't help a small grin, the Princess Mannerisms lessons reminded her greatly of the small bouts of classes that her mother had done with her; though the lessons under the Queen were much more intricate and involved.

"My lady Queen," Jeanie called politely, "why must we practice walking so fervently? Surely we've all mastered it by now?"

"Ah but overconfidence makes it apparent you have not taken the lessons in entirely, and thus more practice is required," the ravenette replied. "Besides, I have observed everyone's posture as they walk - only the ladies Mikasa, Annie and Petra have nearly perfected their stances."

Jeanie seemed to back down at that and reluctantly submitted to more posture and striding lessons.

They walked in a circle around the queen, where she observed them closely. She never hesitated in calling out a mistake, or adding a book to those who were doing well. Her belief was that when they could successfully walk around the room with five books atop their head, they would be ready to move on.

The highest number anyone had gotten to was four.

Eren was surprisingly quiet safe for a few scoffs and grumbles directed towards her arch nemesis. How _anyone_ got along with Jeanie remained a mystery to her, even after nearly two months of being together in the palace. She mentally decided that she wasn't going to let the two hair toned buffoon ruin her day.

"Eren your shoulders are too tense again."

She sucked in a breath and allowed her shoulders to relax, but not slouch.

A smug chuckle sounded behind her and immediately brought a scowl to her lips.

"Can't do anything right - can you, country rat?"

"Shut your mouth, Kirschtein," she hissed in warning.

"Jeanie! Your chin must come up," the Queen called.

Eren couldn't resist the urge to snort with amusement.

Her nemesis growled in her throat. "Shut your mouth, peasant."

"You shut yours," she muttered, "you're no higher class than I."

"I'll have you know that my father is one of the most renowned bankers around. We're _at least_ three classes above your commoner self," Jeannie said in a condescending way.

Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, she halted herself and snapped around to face the other. "And who do you think you're speaking to? My father is one of the most prestigious blacksmiths in the country! He's also trusted by the Royal Family," she spat, "so while your father sits there _counting his pennies_ , mine is making swords and other weaponry for Lords, Knights, and Kings!"

Jeannie scoffed, "Bankers are much more notable and trustworthy. You're still only a common level class, country rat."

Eren glared harshly at her, never having felt so inclined to shout at someone.

The ashen blonde raised her chin with a smirk, ignoring the fact that she lost her stack of books in the process.

Queen Kuchel and the others watched with baited breath, wondering what would become of the situation. "Ladies please," she tried.

"I absolutely detest the fact that you think you're so much better than I, merely because of the career your father has," Eren said in a deadly tone. Her normally bright eyes darkened just so, "One day you will see that you're no better off than I. We are both of significantly lower class than everyone else here. But I'm not going to argue with you as there wouldn't be a point to it."

With that, she made for the door, only managing to get halfway before that annoying voice came again.

"Go ahead and run away," Jeannie called, "that's all you'll be good for is running away from your fears! But you can't escape the fact that you're a dirty, crass, peasant! You don't even belong in this palace."

"Jeannie! That's enough," Kuchel scolded, taking a step forward.

Initially, Eren didn't react to the jabs. But then she turned, "Maybe not, but whether either of us like it or not, I'm here by the choice of Prince Levi. I haven't left of my own free will yet because I'm sure that, like you, I feel a duty to my parents to remain here and do my best."

The other woman was, for once, completely silenced.

"I may not have had the highest class upbringing, but I didn't need to. You don't have to be high class to have a good life. My parents have done their best to raise me, so now I must return the favor and be the best I can be." She glared at the other woman, "So at least have enough manners to respect that I'm here and am enduring things way out of my comfort zone." With that said, she stalked out of the room.

And in her wake, she left a group of silenced women as she had left with her stack of four books still balanced on her head.

Queen Kuchel smiled to herself. _She handled that with the utmost dignity after her initial anger_ , she thought, _definitely a necessary trait_. "That's enough for now, please regroup for lunch in the dining hall," she told the group.

With that, she headed off in the direction that Eren had left. She spotted her son standing in disbelief just outside of the door. She smiled to him. "She's a good woman, Levi. Try not to scare her away?"

"I don't think that's possible, mother." Was his reply, normally stoic gaze filled with a tinge of shock.

The Queen smiled, "Indeed. What is it that brings you here?" It was a rarity for her son to come to their lessons, he already knew the information being presented and thus commonly opted out.

He crossed his arms almost unconsciously, "Nothing in particular."

Kuchel's smile turned knowing, "Oh my dear, haven't you learned yet that you can't lie to your mother?"

Levi scowled, "I came to offer an apology for this morning."

"..Oh!" The small exclamation escaped her almost unknowingly. It wasn't that he never apologized for things, her son was usually quite adept at making amends whenever he acknowledged he was at fault for something. It was the simple fact that he had come of his own volition, and had come to apologize in the same day that was surprising. Usually he brooded over whatever had caused him to snap for a few days, then emerged and made sure to apologize.

"I appreciate the apology," Kuchel replied when she finally found her words again. She wanted to question what it was that had brought him out early, but decided against it. "Was there anything else you needed?"

He huffed and proceeded into the room where he offered a quick apology to Petra and then fled soon after without meeting her gaze again.

The sight made his mother smile. _It seems I have two things to talk to Miss Jaeger about,_ she mused. Her search began easily enough, she figured the younger woman would've gone somewhere out of range from where people usually went. After some pondering, she found her way to one of the lesser known balconies; one that was her personal favorite.

Eren, with her stack of books right beside her, sat on one of the benches there, surrounded by the various vegetation that abundantly grew.

Queen Kuchel smiled. "I should've known you'd find your way here."

The brunette jumped with a fright, "Oh! M'Lady!"

She laughed kindly and approached with her usual gracefulness, and sat beside her. "This is one of my favorite spots in this vast palace, makes for a comfortable hiding place."

Eren flushed, "Yes.. I figured I should retreat here after the scene I caused."

"Oh my dear, I can't say the scene was entirely unwarranted. Jeanie has been a hard soul since she arrived, almost impossibly more so after you came to us. While I do not agree to the proceedings, such petty arguments should be resolved more diplomatically, I can say I am proud with how you turned things around." Kuchel looked over at her, "Your words were those worthy of the palace once you found calm within yourself."

Her flush deepened as her gaze dropped to her feet which peeked out from her skirts. "I wanted to pummel her, but knew it would resolve nothing, just how the shouting was. I apologize it got so out of hand. I can't seem to remember etiquette when she is goading me on."

"Think no more of it," the Queen said with a wave of her hand. "I hope that it managed to make Miss Kirschstein see things a bit differently. If not, I may have to share a few words with her myself."

With the motion of her hand, Eren noticed the bangle she had made resting delicately on her pale wrist. "My Lady! I didn't expect you'd actually wear it," she said with a small gesture to her craftsmanship.

Queen Kuchel followed her gaze and smiled, "Why wouldn't I? It's a fine gift, and I'm honored you made it for me with your own hands."

Eren blinked and realized too late that she should've refuted the fact that _she_ had crafted it. "Uhhh…"

Those silver eyes, so much kinder than the Prince's, beheld her with amusement. "It didn't take much convincing for Finnian to admit the truth to me. It's beautiful - a testament to your skill. Just as is the blade my son carries."

She could feel a bead of sweat forming at her brow. "Highness…."

"I suppose as one of the highest ladies in the kingdom, I should be chastising you for engaging in such masculine activities," Kuchel reflected, "and yet I have no words in which to chastise you with. I find your skills fascinating, if I'm to level with you Miss Jaeger."

Eren huffed a small sigh of relief, "That's good for me to hear, My Queen."

"...There is only so much worldly knowledge that we women can pick up from books and silly trips to the markets. For you to be able to hone a skill that is almost always done by men is something truly remarkable."

She listened quietly, feeling shocked at the amount of understanding she was receiving. Usually women were appalled when she either revealed or they found out about her occasional crafting. She bowed her head respectfully. "Your thoughts on the matter honor me, m'lady."

Kuchel looked over at her with a kind expression, "While it's just us, you don't have to be as rigid when addressing me, you know?"

Eren laughed lightly, "Oh but I must, my mother would have my head should I not do as such."

"If you so insist."

A peaceful moment passed between them as they sat on that remote balcony.

Eren was hard pressed to admit to herself that such a moment reminded her of sitting with her own mother on occasion. _Don't get comfortable,_ she chastised herself, _you're talking to the leader of your country._

"Ah, there was another matter I wished to touch base with you on," Queen Kuchel said at length.

There was her swell of nerves again. "What is it?"

The ravenette completely shocked her by leaning over and pulling her into an embrace. She pulled away after a bit, "Thank you for speaking with Levi."

"O-Oh! It was no trouble!" Eren attempted to say nonchalantly.

Kuchel's expression had 'yeah right' written all over it. "Miss Jaeger, I'm well aware of my son's behavior when he's upset, it couldn't have been easy. Truly you have my gratitude."

She found that she had no words to reply with. Instead she offered a short bow of her head in acknowledgement.

Seeing that she seemed to be at an ends, the Queen patted her hand. "I'll leave you now dear, join us for lunch if you feel up to it."

* * *

A week had gone by since the last little spat between Levi and the ladies and again, he had made an ass of himself. Eren was entirely unimpressed. And so, she once again found herself cornering him to demand answers and try and sort things out as it seemed everyone else was unwilling to.

"What's with your attitude?" Eren challenged him, crossing her arms in an unladylike display.

He did his best to not outright glare at her, "It's none of your concern."

She rolled her eyes, "Evidently it is as you're frankly scaring the shit out of everyone. So I'll ask again: What is with you?"

Levi stalked over to her and practically growled, " _It's none of your concern, Jaeger._ So _stay out_ of it."

"All your huffing and puffing doesn't scare me," she said. "It makes you look childish quite honestly."

"You seem to forget your place." He mentally pondered where the hostility he felt was coming from, was he still angry over his loss as his mother believed? He didn't feel like himself anymore, he needed to reevaluate things.

"What is my place? Because it's obviously not at your side. I don't even know why I'm here anymore. You obviously want nothing to do with me." She couldn't keep a note of sadness from her tone. She was getting tired of being shoved aside like she was unimportant and irrelevant. She was tired of feeling like she was wasting time in an uncomfortable environment.

He was quiet only a moment, "Shut up, you do not know of what you speak."

The fight was gone from his words, so Eren pressed on. "Why did you choose me?"

Her question obviously caught him off guard. He blinked at her in response, unable to find any words to convey.

She prodded further, "To teach me a lesson? To show me that you have power over people like me?"

"Nothing like that," he muttered in return.

"Then what?" Eren's eyes held genuine curiosity with just a tad of defeat.

Did she really believe her presence to be so insignificant? He halted that thought process immediately. Surely she knew her own self worth, but perhaps he was being ridiculous with his behavior around her...Was he getting attached to her consistent pestering? The new thought send a chill down his spine, attachment was dangerous. Attachment had never gained him anything.

His silence led her to prod once more, "Well?"

"You were different.." Prince Levi confessed finally. "While others bowed respectfully, you stood tall and challenged me. You didn't see me as someone who must be respected at all times."

"You have to earn my respect. It is not something I give out easily," she told him truthfully.

He offered her a tired smirk, "And thus far I have done a poor job."

"No, you think?" Came the sarcastic retort before she could stop it. Eren bit her lip and offered him a smirk, "You could cut back on the growling - someone might mistake you for a bear."

He couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at her. "Very well… I apologize for my poor manners up to this point, Miss Jaeger. I will attempt to amend them."

She averted her eyes at his eloquent phrasing, "Yeah whatever. Does this mean you'll be less of an ass now?"

"Watch it," he said with a glare.

Eren grinned in return. Finally it felt like they had gotten off on the right foot with one another.

* * *

 _Eren my dear,_

 _We were so pleased to receive a letter from you. I know I speak for us both when I say it was good to hear you're able to adapt alright. I know it must be hard given the environment is so different from our own, but I know you're doing your best; and that's, my dear, is what counts._

 _I would normally discourage you from engaging in smithing, but I really do hope the Queen appreciated your gift. Did you tell her that you made it? I think it would make it a more interesting gift for her._

 _Things remain about the same around these parts. Though your father has had a bit more work rolling in, as apparently word spread that the Prince had chosen you to be a potential bride. I think some have seen that as an almost endorsement from the royal family, not that your father really needed it._

 _There has been an odd murmur or two around the countryside that Titan brigands may be getting restless at the borders. I wouldn't have thought much about it, but they have been remarkably docile the past few years, it doesn't bode well. I'll let you know if I see or hear of anything palpable, for now all I have is the words of a few travelers._

 _I'm sorry to hear your fellow tenants at the palace are being rather impossible to deal with. I'm afraid I'm not well versed in the ways of dealing with pompous higher classers, but I can permit you to treat them as they are treating you. I hope you'll choose to be the bigger person, but I definitely wouldn't think less of you for choosing to do the opposite either, especially if they're treating you poorly._

 _We think of you often, things are so quiet without you and Camille about. I know your father misses having you help, and I miss having to wake you up. I hope we are in your thoughts as well._

 _We love you endlessly,_

 _Mama and Papa_

* * *

 **R &R and tell me yours thoughts darlings! See ya next round!**

 **~Ghosties**


End file.
